Impromptu Encounter
by winter-wonderlaaand
Summary: Pitch is making a comeback. This time though with a certain snow queen by his side. The guardians alone won't be able to take him down, they would need help. Together, the big four will have to fight and defeat the evil known as Pitch Black, but Jack never expected that an unlikely encounter with the snow queen would change him so much. (RotBTD/Frozen Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Before you read this, I would like to clarify a few things first.**

**1. This story takes place **after** HTTYD2. So if you haven't watched the movie yet, you should definitely tab out right now, unless you don't mind reading spoilers.**

**2. I love Elsa a lot, too much in fact. But I honestly don't fancy the idea of having Anna and Elsa added into the big four. The fandom is already perfect just the way it is, I personally think we don't have to add another character in it every time a movie comes out. However, Elsa will definitely be in this story. I just don't like the fandom's name to sound more ridiculous than it already is (RotBTFD? Really?) Just saiyan'.**

**3. This story will contain pairings. Mostly the ones that are already official, but I will be adding a crossover pairing I personally adore in here. Pairings that will be included are Hiccstrid (Hiccup/Astrid), Eugene/Rapunzel (I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEIR SHIP NAME IS CALL DON'T SUE ME OKAY) and Jelsa (Jack/Elsa) C: Aaaand I admit, I only added Elsa in the story just so she could be with Jack :p (Just like 80% of the fanfics, let's be honest)**

**So yeah, I guess that's pretty much it. Hope you'll enjoy the story. And please forgive me for my weak writing and poor grammar.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Merida was the type of girl to love an extreme and thrilling adventure, like rock climbing or archery. But unfortunately, the role of a princess is the exact opposite of what she is. A princess has good manners, never raises her voice and strikes for perfection. Merida was rude, most of the time yelling or shouting and didn't mind having all the bad traits as long as it doesn't interfere her from doing anything. It gave her mother quite a handful of serious headaches, but she eventually learned to accept her daughter as she is.

However, a princess is still a princess, regardless of whether she likes it or not. A princess has to become queen eventually and a queen needs to have a king. So when her mother was once again forcing Merida to go on an arranged date for her, she started arguing with her mother, like she always does.

"Mom, not this again. Ah told 'ya m'not ready fer this." Merida whined. Had she already forgotten what happened the last time she forced Merida to get married?

"And m'still keeping my promise. Ah was just thinking about the benefits we could get from tha' boy." Elinor explained. She had expected that convincing Merida, the type of girl to not be interested in love or whatsoever to go on a blind date wouldn't be easy. "Ah know 'ya wouldn't like it, but yer' already 19 now, 'ya should at least get a date. Besides, it's just a simple meet up with him, no big deal."

Her mother was right. It wouldn't harm her, except the fact that she has to sit there for hours and hours _**and**_ hours chatting with the other guy when she could be doing something much more fun instead. "No mom." She opposes, "In fact, just the thought of havin' to look at their ugly faces is already enough to hurt meh. And trust meh when Ah say this, there is no man out there worth dating. Yer' just wastin' yer' time." '_**And mine.'**_

Elinor was starting to get impatient with her daughter's pampered attitude and raised her voice. "Don't be selfish, Merida! This isn't about what 'ya want; we're doing this for the kingdom. Do 'ya think yer' the only one that has to go through all this? Ah've been in your shoes Merida. I know how yer' feel. But Ah told 'ya before, a princess must do what a princess needs to do. Ah didn't like the idea of getting married either, but tha' was how Ah met your father. Without yer' father, there would be no you."

Her mother's sudden yelling startled her. And being the type of girl to never back down from a challenge, Merida started shouting back. "Wouldn't that be great then? If Ah wasn't born, Ah wouldn't have to have my freedom taken away from meh, taken away by you, wouldn't I?" Merida yelled and Elinor could see the hint of sadness gleam in her eyes. She didn't mean to make it sound that harsh and knew she had taken this too far, but she couldn't possibly apologize now, not right after she said it. Her pride wouldn't allow it. So instead, she turned on her heels and left the room, leaving her mother stunned.

.

One of the few things that are capable of calming Merida down is archery. After grabbing her bow and arrows, she left the castle with her horse Angus to look for some place quiet to be alone for a while.

THUMP

"Aye!" Merida cheered when the arrow she shot hit the center of the target. She proceeds to take another one out and adjust its position properly on the bow. She pulls the string back as hard as she could after fixing the arrow and release it. Just like the previous one, the arrow hit the target.

She repeated the same thing again and again. While doing so, the image of the fight with her mother earlier wouldn't stop playing in the back of her mind like a movie. She eventually got distracted by her thoughts and missed the target, though it was only by a bit. She 'tsk' in disappointment.

She gave up on shooting arrows and went to sit on a large rock nearby. She ponders for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Ah shouldn't have gotten so worked up. It was just a date, it shouldn't be that bad." She said to no one in particular. Angus, who was drinking the water from the river, glanced at her for a second, as if wondering if she had gone insane for talking to herself. He chose to ignore her in the end and continue on doing whatever he was doing.

A spark of light appeared in the corner of her eye and she turn around to look at it. It was something she could really use to distract her right now. A wisp.

The red haired girl gasped. "A wisp!" She yelled with excitement. "Maybe they could tell me what Ah should do." She stood up and brushed the dust of her dress. She decided to ignore the fact that the wisp she saw this time was gold in color instead of blue. "Come on Angus, let's go." She said, but her horse didn't come. She looked around for a moment, wondering where he had gone. Thinking that he was probably out wandering around the forest, she shrugged it off and proceeds to follow the little gold light that was leading her into a dark and creepy pathway, only to fall into a hole that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere as she screamed.

* * *

Astrid could feel a gust of strong wind blowing into her eyes. It sting a little, but she ignored it. **'I am so winning this thing.'** She thought to herself as she pats her dragon, Stormfly gently. Her dragon releases her grip on the sheep, making it fall into the net full of its type, with paintings on them.

Dragon racing, an event where the dragon riders compete to see whose dragon can get the most sheep in a limited amount of time. Normally, Hiccup would've already won this, since his dragon was a Night Fury, one of the fastest, if not, **the **fastest dragon out of all the others. But just like most of the time, he wasn't present for the competition. Maybe it was because he has no interest in taking part in competitions like this, or that the competition wasn't much of a challenge. Either way, Astrid didn't care. He's better off not competing, 'cause then her victory will be guaranteed.

"He's definitely out flying with Toothless again." Astrid said softly, enough for only her and her dragon to hear. While distracted by her own thoughts, Snoutlout came to interrupt Astrid with his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang.

"Hey there **_Astrid_**," He started. Astrid never knew it was possible to make a name sound so insulting until now. "You're pretty slow, considering you have the second fastest dragon among us. Are you scared?" An ugly grin appeared on his face and Astrid wouldn't want more than to rip it off his equally ugly face. "You must be, after seeing my babe Ruffy's net." He turns to his left to look at Ruff and Tuff (Well, mainly Ruff) who were coincidentally flying by and heard the conversation. "Right, babe?" He winked at Ruffnut, earning himself a disgusted look from her.

"Ugh." was all Ruffnut managed to say before she starts puking, again. Her twin brother though decided to make fun of her and join in the conversation. "What is with the nickname? Ruffy? Seriously? That's even worse than Hiccup's." He laughed, only to get punched in the stomach by none other than his sister.

Astrid rolled her eyes. **'Yeah, like you're one to talk.'** She didn't say it out loud though. She knew better than to join in their stupid conversation, she wouldn't want to become stupid like them, no thank you.

Snoutlout chose to ignore Tuff's comment and look at his princess while giving her the most charming (not) smile. "You know I would love anything from you, right? Even a punch is lovely." This time, Ruffnut didn't even have the energy or will to respond to his romantic and cheesy line.

Fishlegs decided to choose this moment to join in the party and brought a 'gift' for Ruffnut. "Here you go, Ruff." He said as his dragon threw the sheep he was grabbing toward Ruff. Her dragon caught it perfectly and she cheered out loud. "Alright Fishlegs!" Snoutlout could only stare at Ruffnut blankly when he saw the twins dropping the sheep Fishlegs gave her into her net.

"Aww, no fair." He pouted. "I should be the one to impress her, not you." Fishlegs heard him and took this as a challenge. "We will have to see about that, won't we?" As soon as he said it, his dragon sped off, (it was still pretty slow though compared to the others) "Eat my dust, Snoutlout."

This cause Astrid to laugh and Snoutlout was embarrassed. "Just you wait fat boy, just you wait." He turns to Astrid. "I will definitely make sure Ruffy beats you."

Astrid rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "You guys are seriously giving up and helping her win just to impress her?" She honestly didn't know why they were still trying. All this time Ruffnut's only sign of returning their feelings was with giving them disgusted scowl or look.

"Of course. You're just jealous that I want her more than you instead."

Once again, Astrid rolled her eyes. "Please, the only thing I ever want from you is for you to be dead." She let out a sigh. "Oh well, good luck." She said, Snotlout gave her a confused look in return.

"You do know we are competing against you, right?"

"I do, that's why I said that." She smirked and raised her chest up in confidence. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I will be the one who's winning this."

.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh good day milady. You know, just flying around with Toothless again. Where have _**you**_ been?"

"And good day to you too, kind sir. Oh and you know, just winning the dragon race that you rarely participate, again." This earned a chuckle from Hiccup.

"We both know that if I were to participate, it wouldn't be a competition anymore."

"Keep on with being full of yourself and you'll be having a taste of me and Stormfly's dust soon."

Hiccup laughed at that. "And look who's talking."

It was just like any other day. After kicking their ass in dragon racing, Astrid comes looking for Hiccup, mostly to brag about herself winning the race again. And then Hiccup would return her arrogance with a snarky comment about Toothless being faster. Astrid would then take that as a challenge and they both proceed to compete each other in a thrilling but at the same time romantic flight on their dragons.

"Alright then. Let's have a race. A lap around Berk, first one to come back here before sunsets wins." Astrid said, folding her hands as she makes a confident pose. "And to make this interesting, why don't we make a bet?"

"What bet are we making?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "It better not be something that involves me and make-up again." Hiccup shudders at the thought of the last time he lost a bet to Astrid and was force to put on make-up while walking around the village. It took all night to convince his father that he was definitely still the same old sane and _**manly**_ Viking everyone knew.

Astrid could only giggle when Hiccup reminded her of the event. The only thing Astrid regretted that time was not being able to see Stoick's reaction live. "Hah, what's wrong? Chickened? But don't worry, this time it involves something much, much, much more worse."

Hiccup sighed dramatically. "Please Astrid, I'm the chief now, I have a reputation to keep."

"And I'm the chief's future wife. It would embarrass me too if you do something stupid."

"Fine. What's on your mind?"

The girl stood still, thinking about it for a moment. "How about when I win, you actually participate in the dragon racing for once. It doesn't feel like I'm winning when you aren't present, the others kept saying you were _**letting**_ me win."

"You mean _**if**_ you win. And that doesn't sound so bad actually." Hiccup nodded. "Okay then, I'll accept the challenge. But don't think I'll go easy on you. If I win, you'll have to kiss Snotlout on the cheek."

"What!" Astrid flustered. "You're my boyfriend, shouldn't you be jealous when your girlfriend does something like that?"

"Nope. It would be interesting to watch. Besides, it's only on the cheek, not the lips. Unless you would prefer that?" Hiccup grinned at Astrid gave him a disgusted look.

"Ugh, no way. Fine, it doesn't matter anyway, 'cause I'm gonna win." As if on cue, they both hop onto their dragons and get ready their positions.

"On 3, okay? 1, 2-" Before Hiccup even gets the chance to finish, Astrid had already took off with a speed so fast that would put even the lightning in shame.

"Wh- Hey! No fair!" Without delaying any further, Hiccup went after Astrid as fast as he could.

While they were racing each other, they didn't forget to stop and enjoy the beautiful scenery of the sunset. Berk would always look like a giant piece of gold at this moment; the scene always stunned them no matter how many times they've seen it. Though, even if it was a competition, they both didn't really take it seriously. They would usually just spend the moment enjoying the exciting ride and the peaceful feeling of the wind blowing at their faces.

Hiccup had already surpassed Astrid, even though she started before him. A grin appeared on his face as he was getting close to the finish line, but a mysterious figure lurking in the forest caught his attention.

Hiccup stopped and eyed the figure suspiciously, forgetting about the race. "Who's that guy? What is he doing?" The outfit he wore was different than the other Berserkers; it was a piece of black robe that's enough to cover his face and entire body. "Let's get a closer look, bud." He said and Toothless zoomed in onto the man carefully to avoid getting caught.

Hiccup couldn't quite exactly see the man perfectly, but it was at least better than before. The man was running fast, as if escaping from something. Hiccup wasted no time on catching up to him. Hiccup was startled when the man stops abruptly and took out a mysterious ball of glass before whispering something to it. A colorful portal appeared before the man and he took a step into it, disappearing immediately like he just got sucked into another location.

"Toothless, I'm not sure about you but I think I'm going in there." Never had he seen something like that before, and as much as he knows it might be dangerous to follow the man, he couldn't control his curiosity.

Toothless didn't have much of a choice. Wherever Hiccup goes, he will follow. Toothless bobbed his head, as if nodding to Hiccup's words. The pair raised their defenses up as they slowly approach the mysterious portal, not expecting themselves to get sucked into it.

* * *

A girl was sitting in front of a lovely portrait of a man as she hums a song quietly to herself. She had the same color of hair as the man in the painting; except hers was a lighter shade of brown and tied into a braid. She was holding a paintbrush on her right hand and a paint palette on her left. As the girl dips the paintbrush lightly into the blue paint on the palette, the man modeling for the portrait yawns.

"Are you done yet, Blondie?" The man asked. 'Blondie' was a nickname from the man to the girl, even though not a single part of her hair was blonde, at least, not anymore.

The girl didn't mind much about the man's impatience. "There's only a little bit left, I'm just going to color your clothes and you're done."

The man sighed. "And we know how long that takes. Just the part of my hair took you 2 hours, I'm pretty sure my clothes are gonna take forever." The man whined like a child, pressing both of his hands onto his stomach. "I'm hungry. I wanna eat."

"Don't move!" The girl yelled, making the man sit back into his seat obediently. The girl was about to continue on her painting, but when she saw the irresistible puppy eyes the man gave, her heart was starting to shake a little.

"Pretty please? Rapunzel."

That did the trick.

When the man saw Rapunzel put her painting tools aside, he knew he had won. "Ok, fine, you win this time, Eugene." Rapunzel said, folding her arms. "But it won't work next time."

Eugene smiled. It wasn't the first time he used his puppy eyes, and it certainly wasn't the first time Rapunzel had fell for it. She said that every time after admitting she had lost, but never once did the sentence proved itself.

"Perfect! So what are we having?"

"I don't feel like eating in the castle." Rapunzel replied. "Let's get something to eat outside."

Even though Rapunzel was the princess, she never really acted like one. It wasn't because she didn't have all the traits for it. In fact, she was born a princess. Just like a princess, she had a face so beautiful that would turn even the coldest hearted man to stone. The people around her loved her and were glad they had a princess that was forgiving and understanding. Moreover, she was selflessness and kind; she would use her gift to help people instead of using it for her own selfish needs. But she just wasn't used to the life of being in a royal family. Instead of having people to do things for her, she would prefer the other way around. Rather than enjoying her luxurious life in the castle, she likes the world outside instead.

"If we're having something to eat outside, I want some burgers and fries." Eugene said and Rapunzel giggled in return.

"That's not healthy, and you already had that this week. Let's just have some something simple." She paused when she saw the look of disappointment Eugene gave her. "Oh come on, don't be like that, I'm just concern of your health."

"Well, it was unnecessary. I can take care of myself just fine. You don't have to worry yourself for me. Besides, life's too short to have food you don't enjoy. Do you even know why human beings were created in the first place?"

"No, I have no idea."

"See, this is why you're always so stuck up on having healthy food. Humans were created solely for the purpose of testing all types of food available in the world. We should fulfill our duties quick, before our life ends."

Rapunzel gasped. "Is that true?"

Eugene nodded his head, making a serious expression. "Of course, you can trust me, blondie."

"Where did you get this info from?"

Eugene started to panic as his eye grew wide, he wasn't expecting her to ask him that. "Uh…Library?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"But you don't like going to libraries."

"Well, haha, you know, I stole something from a lady once and she had this book inside her bag, I was curious and I read it." Eugene said like it was a matter of fact.

"Hmm," Rapunzel tilts her head to the side as she looks at Eugene with her pair of large bright green eyes. "What's the title of the book?"

"Haha, about that, I forgot." As soon as the words came out from his mouth, he could see the disappointment on Rapunzel's face. He added a few comments about the book being not that all great and fun to read so she wouldn't felt so upset, it didn't do much, but it did make her cheered up a bit.

"So, let's go get some burgers and fries." Eugene said excitingly, adding a full stop to the discussion of what food to get. "I know this place that has the best fries, it's really near to the castle. Sometimes when I'm stealing something from the kingdom, I would steal some fries too while I'm at it."

Rapunzel laughed at his statement. "You really should stop stealing stuff. If they're out of business, you're the one to blame."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure restaurants don't close down just because of a few fries."

.

The duo stare at the empty space that replaced the once half-timbered restaurant that serves mouth-watering gourmet food. In the center of the large empty space stands a sign with the words 'SOLD' written on it.

"What was that about restaurants don't close down because of some fries?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows, an amusing smile formed on her face as she looks at her husband Eugene with eyes that said 'I told you'.

Eugene noticed the look she gave him and glared at her in response. "I'm pretty sure they just moved into a new and much better place. I mean come on, who would want to work here anyway?"

Rapunzel took that as an insult. "Are you saying that Corona, my kingdom is not worthy of staying?"

"N-No, of course not, hahaha…" Eugene stutters and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly when he realized his mistake. "Corona is definitely the best place to be in," His nervous laugh immediately transformed into a confident grin as he added a cheesy comment. "'Cause you're here."

Eugene could tell the girl was trying to hide it but he could see the shades of red forming on her face clearly. She mumbles something to herself and turns her head away to look at the other direction, embarrassed by his comment. Mumbling has always been a habit of hers, and while Eugene found it cute, it was also annoying since he can't hear or understand what she was saying.

He laughed at her behavior. "Alright, you should stop flirting with me. Don't worry, I'm yours. So, where should we eat?"

"Eugene." Rapunzel said with a mix of questioning and a singsong tone in her voice.

"Okay fine, I'm flirting with you. So, where should we eat?" He asked again, falling onto the floor dramatically as he clutches onto his stomach, ignoring the questioning looks the others gave him. "I'm hungry and I'm about to die here."

The girl giggled. "Let's grab a bite at _La Vie En Rose_. They serve the best food in the world!" She said with excitement while grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the restaurant eagerly. "You'll definitely love it!"

"Nah, pretty sure mine is still the best, even though they moved."

"They didn't move, they sold their restaurant to someone else."

"And used that money to rebuild and renovate the restaurant somewhere that has a larger population so there would be more people to appreciate their delicious food."

The girl ignored him. "Oh come on, you've never tried it, you won't know." They both reached their destination soon after and Rapunzel pushed the glass door open before entering the restaurant. "Let's just eat."

.

"So, how did you like it?"

"It was okay."

"Come on, I saw you ordering a second one of that spaghetti, and you usually don't eat much. Just admit that you liked it."

The man sighed. "Alright, it was better than _Maria's Café_, but only by a little bit."

"That's enough." Rapunzel laughed.

The sun was starting to set and the kingdom looked the most beautiful at this hour. Rapunzel and Eugene would often just take a peaceful walk along the streets after eating, holding hands together and enjoy the sunset. Rapunzel would always look up at the sky and wonder what's it like to be able to fly high up above and touch the clouds. She dreamed that it would be soft and fluffy like cotton candy, but from what she read from books, it said it was the same as touching air.

As they walk down the streets and passed by a shop that sells art supplies, she stopped going further and pointed at the shop. "Oh oh! Let's go in there, Eugene!" She locked her hand tightly around Eugene's arm, pulling him in before he gets to answer.

When they entered the shop, Rapunzel's mouth was wide open. This was by far the biggest art shop she had ever stepped into. It had paints of different colors and sets of brushes with different sizes. As Rapunzel explores around the place, Eugene stood at the front door, leaning on a sturdy shelf full of drawing books and sketches while he yawns. He never liked art, and he doesn't appreciate it as much as his wife does. Art was a boring hobby to him; he prefers something that's exciting but nerve wracking, like stealing. And he only loved it more when it's an activity that he can enjoy and earn a living at the same time, although in an illegal way.

When Rapunzel knew that he was a thief, she didn't care much. Sometimes she would tell him to stop stealing since it's a bad thing to do, other times she would just appreciate his talent of taking something without the person noticing. People see it as a despicable act, but she sees it as a talent. It was one of the things that he can never seem to understand about her, and also another reason why he loved her.

While Rapunzel was fascinated by the large variety of art supplies that was selling in the shop, she failed to notice a large hole appearing beneath her feet and she fell, screaming as she did so. The shop owner screamed and Eugene went after her, but it was too late. The hole had already closed up, leaving no evidence or signs behind, as if nothing ever happened, except for the flower that popped out from the ground.

* * *

**Thank you for actually spending your time on reading crap like this. C: **

**Just wanted to inform you guys if case if you're wondering, I don't update frequently. I might take a few months or more to update only a chapter, thus why I tried to make the story as long as possible so it would make up for all the waiting. (though I'm pretty sure no one is waiting btw) I'm just saiyan' 'cause some people might wonder if I had discontinued the story or something like that. Don't worry, I won't. Even if I do, I would post a chapter informing you guys about it C:**

**I'm extremely busy with my school stuff and I do hope that you could understand. A test just suddenly popped up and apparently, it's a very important one. It has been really stressful for us :C I really can't afford to fail any of my test this year, or I would have to stay back another year and read the same shit all over again. Once again, I apologize in advance.**

**Feel free to leave any questions or ideas regarding the story if you like C: I still haven't exactly plan out the plot yet, so I really don't know where this will be going :p**

**I'm so talkative. And bad at writing Scottish accent. Or any accent for that matter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and favorites C:**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

He could see it.

He could see what the girl was capable of. He could see the powers the girl has yet didn't know it herself. He could see what the girl wants and desires.

He could see it all.

Especially her _**fear**_.

The dark figure approaches the girl slowly, creeping up on her without her noticing. The girl was sleeping soundly, a calm and peaceful expression on her face. The figure held out his hand as black sand that seemed to came out of nowhere started to form in his palm, and just as he was about to attack the girl, her eyes snapped open, wide awake.

She screamed, not expecting the first thing she sees to be a tall, slim figure wearing a robe that was just as dark as his hair. His face was a dull pale-grey, making his golden eyes stand out more than it should.

Sounds of guards yelling and shouting enacted from the other side of the door, even when worried and anxious about their queen's safety, they wouldn't forget to be polite. They knocked on the door violently, hoping for the queen to response while wondering if her life was in a threat.

Every part of the shadow before her screamed danger, yet for some reason, she couldn't have the guards to come capture him. Something about this man piped her interest. What was the man doing here? How did he get in here? More importantly, _who is he_?

"Tell them to go away." It was the first word that came from the man's mouth and it was already a command. Usually, people would find this behavior to be extremely rude when talking to the queen, but she didn't mind. She did as she was told, following his orders obediently.

"I-It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Said the girl. The guards sighed in relief after knowing that their queen was safe. "Sorry to bother you, your highness." She could hear one of the guards said and the commotion earlier started to fade in to a creepy silence.

The man smiled. "That was a wise decision you made. Even if you told them to come in, they wouldn't be able to see me."

The girl raised her eyebrows, a questioning look on her face. "What do you mean?"

The man ignored her question and walks around the room casually as he explains. "I'm sure you out of all people can understand me well, since you and I are very much alike, Elsa."

Pitch could see the girl's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?"

"It's nothing really. You are very well known after all. Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, or better yet, the monster feared by everyone." He chuckled when Elsa's face darkened. "No need to get so worked up, I, after all do know how you feel."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point I see. My name is Pitch Black, and just like you, I am feared by everyone because of my powers." To prove his point, black sand began to gather all around the room and Elsa could only widen her eyes.

"My powers are darkness. Every time I took even a step near someone, they would run away, afraid that my powers would hurt them." He faked a hurtful expression, making Elsa's originally forgiving heart soften. "I don't mean any harm, I just wanted to be around them."

She knows how he feels. Being locked in her room for her entire life because of her powers, she hated it. She hated her powers, hated the fact that she was the only one that has to go through all this. But the man before her proved her wrong.

"You are not alone, Elsa. You have me." The man continued, taking a step closer to Elsa as he talks. "I know how you feel, and I could see that you are afraid. You are afraid of hurting the people you love with your powers, just like me." Elsa hadn't notice it until now that the man was already standing before her, placing his right hand on his chest while holding out his right to her. "And just like me, you wanted acceptance."

Everything the man had said about her so far was spot on. He was right. She hated her powers because she had hurt her dear sister with it. The people didn't accept her because of her curse, calling her a monster over and over again. Although she may be the queen now, that still didn't stop people from disliking her. In fact, it made the other kingdoms form an alliance to bring her down. Who would want a monster as their queen when they could have a normal human being, like Anna?

"We can work together, Elsa." Pitch had been calling the girl by her name for quite a while now, even though they just met, but Elsa didn't seem to mind. "Together, we can show the world that our powers are not what they thought it to be. We can show them that together, we can change the world to a better place."

He could see it. He could see the girl hesitating to grab his hand. Just a little push and the girl shall be his soon. "What goes better than cold and dark?"

"But…But my powers, this _**curse**_, I don't think I can help anyone with it." Elsa said, turning her head to the other side to hide her sorrowful face.

"No Elsa. You see it as a curse, but I see it as a gift." The look on his face was so kind and gentle, nothing like she had ever seen before. His pale hands made contact with Elsa's and she could feel herself shiver at the cold touch. His touch was so gentle, as if afraid that she would break by adding a little more pressure to it.

"I can teach you how to control your powers if you agree to help me. I need you Elsa, by my side."

That was all he needed to have her to finally give in. If it means providing help to someone with her powers, she would gladly accept it. He even offers to teach her ways of controlling her powers, killing two birds with one stone. She holds on to the hand he offered her and Pitch squeezes it tightly in return.

He had succeeded. He had succeeded on making the girl trust him. He may have failed to have Jack Frost join him, but he had fulfill his goal in recruiting the girl, who also has similar powers to Jack Frost, if not, stronger than his. Shadows and black sand began to gather in the room as he laughs in victory to himself. And a second later, they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The windows suddenly blasted open and a strong wind came blowing into the place, followed by a cheerful and mischievous winter spirit. "Hey North, you called me?" Said the intruder, ignoring the fact that his little entrance early had made a pile of snow gathered on the two guardians' head.

"Very lovely for you to join us, Jack." A tall, buff man with long white beard and mustache said in a thick Russian accent, opening his arms wide to welcome the winter spirit known as Jack Frost. He has the words 'naughty' and 'nice' tattooed on each forearm and two swords strapped to his waist. Despite his intimidating appearance, he is none other than the Santa Claus that the children all loved.

Jack narrowed his eyes as his gaze shifts to the two swords hanging on North's waist. North usually only carries them when he's not around the North Pole or out delivering presents, for him to carry them in his own place must mean something must have gone wrong.

"I can feel it in my belly." was all North said as he places his two hands above his stomach, not exactly giving the most detailed explanation.

"Did something happen?" Jack asked, looking at the Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies, Toothiana. She wore a serious expression that rarely appears on her face as she explains the situation. "No, not yet. But he told us Pitch is making a comeback, he's currently planning something, but we're not sure what it is."

"He?" Jack asked, though he already had someone in mind.

"Man in moon." North answered.

"Ah," Jack nodded. "Where's Bunny and Sandy?"

Tooth shook her head, and for a moment, Jack thought something had happened to them. He was relieved when he heard Tooth's simple reply. "They're not here yet."

Seeing as how Jack and Tooth didn't continue any further, North broke the uncomfortable silence. "Man in moon said Pitch looking for allies, but we don't know who he planning to recruit."

"Wait, recruits?" Jack said in disbelief. "He's planning on working with someone?" _**'Just like how he tried to have me join him before?'**_

"Apparently, yes. Bunny and Sandy heard of situation, they're coming here right now."

"We have to stop him! We need to find out whom he's trying to recruit, maybe we can convince them to not join in the dark side."

"We can try," Said Tooth, joining in the conversation. "But we can't tell if he had already succeeded in doing so."

Color was starting to drain from Jack's face, making him paler. (If that's even possible) He remembered the last time Pitch tried to make him join him, he was so close to saying yes, if Pitch had just chose the right words, he would've already joined forces with him, fighting with him side by side. He couldn't let that happen to anyone, not on his watch.

"Then let's go now! We stopped him the last time, we can stop him again." But before anyone could answer Jack, both Bunny and Sandy arrived at this moment, having the same serious expression Tooth wore on their faces. The first words that welcome them wasn't a greeting like 'hello' or 'good to see you here', it was a question related to the tasked they were assigned to. "Did you bring them?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he looks at the other guardians, thousands of question marks popping above his head. "Wait, bring _**them**_?"

Bunny returned Jack's questioning look with his. "They didn't tell you?" Jack shook his head and Bunny sighed at his response. "Three guardians were chosen again, saying that they would offer great help in defeating Pitch. We were assigned to bring them here, they should be arriving soon."

As if on cue, a familiar rainbow colored portal opened up and Jack could tell it was the work of North's snow globe. However, he wasn't sure if the snow globe was also responsible for the man and the black scaly beast that came after.

The man took quite an effort to get up, considering that one of his legs, or to be precise, his left leg was replaced by a prosthetic, only to be pushed down to the ground again by the weird large reptile. The mysterious creature was licking the man and Jack could hear him say 'you know that doesn't wash out' or something along the lines. Jack had only noticed it now that the creature was in fact a dragon, something that only appears in storybooks. He took a step closer to the dragon, reaching his hand out to touch it but the dragon quickly turns to him, growling fiercely as he stares at him with its gigantic green eyes, as if trying to suck Jack into it.

"Woah woah, it's okay bud, calm down." The man, who Jack assumed to be the dragon's master said, reassuring his pet dragon. He raises his head to look at Jack, asking him the question he had been wanting for an answer for quite a while now. "Do you know where I am?"

Jack opened his mouth, about to say something before being interrupted by North who decides to join in their conversation. "This is North Pole, welcome Hiccup."

The man, now also known as Hiccup stares at North, a confused look clearly written on his face. "How do you know my name?"

"Easy, you are guardian, knowing your name is must!" North explained in a loud cheerful voice, which made Hiccup, who was supposed to be used to loud shouting voices like his, cover his ears. Hiccup couldn't help but thought about his father when he saw the man, but quickly threw the thought out from his head.

"Guardian? Am I missing out on something here? Anyone care to tell me what it is?" He paused for a moment before shaking his head, "You know what, it doesn't matter. That's not even the question I wanted to ask. _**Who are you guys? **_And what am I doing here?"

Sandy seemed eager to answer the question, symbols and pictures of different shapes and patterns appearing above his head in a flash. Hiccup nodded, but didn't seem to understand a single thing at all. "Uh thanks little guy, that's quite a detailed explanation you gave there. Anyone care to enlighten me with _**words**_?"

Bunny interrupted, seeing as how this isn't going anywhere. "Just like the guy said before," Bunny pointed at North, "you are a guardian, like us. Guardians are responsible for giving hopes, dreams and wonders to children who believed. They protect them from harm that may cause upon them, or in this case, Pitch."

"That still doesn't explain anything. Why does this have to do with anything about me? And who's Pitch?" Before any of them had the chance to answer his question, a hole appeared on the ground as two girls pop out of nowhere. One of them had long frizzy hair as red as a tomato while the other one has her incredibly long straight brown hair tied into a braid. Only Jack and Hiccup seemed to be confused by their sudden appearance.

"Great, now there's more joining in the party, and just when things couldn't get anymore confusing." Hiccup said, making Jack smiled at his sarcastic remark. But Jack had to agree with him, he was just as confused as Hiccup was.

"Good, now everyone's here." He held out a plate that was given by one of the elves. "Fruitcake?"

They all shook their heads in unison and they could swear they heard North's knuckles cracked. "Well then, let's get into business. Tooth."

Tooth nodded while Rapunzel and Merida scanned her entire body, curious about her outer appearance, but decide not to question anything. "I'm Tooth, welcome to the North Pole."

"North Pole?" Merida asked with her thick Scottish accent, which amused the others, since they never met a lot of people with an accent like hers, except for Hiccup, who was already used to hearing the accent all the time by now. "As in the one Santa works in?"

"Precisely. All of us here, including you three are guardians. Unlike the three of you," She said, pointing at Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. "We are the guardians of Childhood. We bring joy to those who believed in us. And before you start questioning us, by those who believed in us, I mean children who believed in the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny and Santa Claus."

"Wait. Tooth Fairy? Easter Bunny? I don't believe in them. No offense, sorry." Hiccup said, but none of them seem fazed by his words.

"But you have to, right? Only those who believed in us could see us." Jack stated, but Bunny shook his head.

"No, it could be different in this case. Since he's now chosen as a Guardian, he didn't necessarily have to believe in us to see us."

Tooth nodded before she proceeds to explain further. "That might be the case. But whether you believe in us or not doesn't matter for now, what matters the most is we defeat Pitch."

"And like I said before, who's Pitch?"

They were expecting Tooth to answer, but Jack answered the question for her. "You could say Pitch is our mortal enemy. We defeated him once, but I don't know how he managed to revive himself so soon. I would've expected him to stay down for at least another few hundred years." Jack paused for a moment, but quickly added when he saw Merida about to question him. "And yes, we're immortal, we lived for a few hundred years now, we can't die from old age."

"Okay, so let me just sum things up. You brought us here without asking if we agreed to it or not and expect us to help you defeat your rival for you?" Hiccup said and Jack nods his head.

"Yup, that's pretty much it."

"What makes you thing we want to be a guardian?" Jack found it ridiculously ironic since it was the exact same question he asked the guardians when he first met them.

"I know right? It can be a pain sometimes." Jack laughs as North and Bunny glare at him, knowing that they were both asking him the same question. 'Why the hell are you agreeing with him?'

"This doesn't make any sense." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, stressed over the situation.

Rapunzel, who had been quiet the entire time, spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt your daylight conversation, _even though I can't really tell if it's day time or not with all the snow outside_," She mumbled the last part softly, mostly to herself. "But do you mind if I ask you if there's a way for me to go back to my place? 'Cause I kinda fell into a hole beneath me and a few people, you know, saw me fell and screamed, _and since I'm a princess and all that_, I'm pretty sure some of them are looking for me as we speak."

The guardians all look at Bunny, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry mate, my bad. Don't worry, we can definitely send you back. North, hand them the globes."

North took out three snow globes from his long red coat and handed each one of them to Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. "I believe that you all will need this. Try shaking snow globes." North said and the three did what they were instructed to. "Good, now call out place name." They each called out the name of the place they were familiar with, which are their homes and a giant portal appeared before them. "There you go. Step inside portal and you'll be there in second."

"So this was what you used before." Hiccup said, recalling the time when he saw the mysterious man, who is now revealed to be North, used the snow globe to lure him into following him here.

"That is right." North admitted. "Now take good care of snow globes, they are very useful for situation like this."

Merida turned to look at Jack, pointing at him. "Why doesn't snowcap over there have one?" Jack furrowed his brows at the nickname while Bunny laughs. He was starting to like this girl already.

"That's 'cause I don't need it. I can fly." To prove his point, he floats up to the air, showing off his skills by making double flips and all sorts of stunts while he's at it.

"That's amazing!" Only Rapunzel, who was amazed by Jack, clapped her hands, the others just rolled their eyes. Jack definitely has a favorite now.

"Yeah, that's really interesting. Look, I really love to stay, but I have to go." Grabbing his snow globe out, Hiccup muttered 'Berk' softly under his breath and a portal opened up immediately. He hope he didn't spend a long time here, he still has a race to settle with Astrid now that he thought about it and it would suck a lot if he loses. He hopped into the portal with Toothless and they both disappear in a second.

"I have to go too. Eugene might be worried about me." Rapunzel said and did the same thing as Hiccup. Though before she was able to jump into the portal, Merida stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Do 'ya mind? If Ah come with 'ya, that is." Rapunzel was a little stunned by Merida's request, but her shock expression quickly turned into a cheerful one.

"Of course not!" She grabs Merida by the arm and pulls her into the portal with her before they vanish.

Jack couldn't help but felt a little lonely now that everyone had went back to their respective homes, except for Merida though, who decided to follow Rapunzel to hers.

"They didn't even say goodbye." Said North. "But I guess is better, means they will come back." Jack's face brightened up when he heard what North said. Although he had met them for only a short period of time, Jack wanted to know more about them and hopefully, become friends. He didn't know why, but he suspects it might be because there isn't many people out there who can see him.

"Now that I thought about it, they didn't even introduce themselves." Jack stated. The only person's name he knew was Hiccup's, and it was a very interesting name at that.

Speaking of Hiccup, he wonders what he's doing now. The dragon that follows him around fascinated him and he finds himself wanting to know more about it. Is he the only dragon left or is there even more of his type out there? He was curious.

"Hey North, do you know where Hiccup went?" Jack asked and this made North interested.

"He might have gone back home. Berk, I think is name." North paused for a moment, as if he suddenly thought about something before he adds. "Might want to check on him. He doesn't seem to like the thought of being guardian."

Jack nodded, thanking North before flying out the window where he came in from.

'_**Berk, here I come.'**_

* * *

Berk was nothing compared to the one he had in mind. The beautiful green land was covered by grass as soft as a pillow and the morning light seemed to only make the view even more breathtaking. Jack, who normally didn't like any season other than winter, couldn't help but feel relaxed as the warm summer wind interacts with his face. Berk was a paradise.

But what amazed Jack the most wasn't how beautiful the land and scenery of Berk is, of how sturdy and new the houses were even though it's been here for seven generations. It was the sight of dragons flying all over the place, filling the big empty blue sky with dragons of different shapes, sizes and colors.

As he gaped at the sight before him, he could hear a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned, eyeing him suspiciously as if he was an intruder, which technically, is what he is.

Jack ignored him and jumped up and down excitedly, he could feel the tingling sensation of the soft grass beneath him brushing his feet. "This place is amazing! There's so many dragons out here, you have to show me some of them, up close." Jack paused, suddenly remembering something. "Oh right, speaking of which, where's your little pet dragon?"

Hiccup chuckled. "You better not let him hear you calling him that. Besides, he's not my pet; he's my best friend. And his name is Toothless by the way."

"Toothless?" Jack gave him a look that clearly says 'Are you insane?' as he recalls the moment where Toothless growled at him and he could clearly see the sharp teeth the dragon owns. "That thing has like a _**million**_ teeth!"

Hiccup flashed him a smile, showing his clear white teeth. If Tooth had been here, she might've already fainted at the sight. "He only has teeth when he's trying to be intimidating."

"Hmm. So, where is he?"

"He's probably out wandering around the village again, looking for fish or something. Don't mind him much." He waves his hand as if to shrug him off. "Besides, that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Before Jack was able to go on any further, a feminine voice spoke up, shocking both him and Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

Said person turned around and sure enough, he was welcome by the sight of an attractive blonde haired girl who he couldn't have been more familiar with.

"Astrid." was all he found himself able to blurt out. They were only apart for a short while and yet, he felt as if they had been separated for an eternity.

"Where have you been?" It was a simple question that he was asked many times, but couldn't seem to look for an answer this time. "You had me worried sick! You suddenly disappeared in the middle of our race, I even searched the entire village for you."

The guilt of having the girl to search for him hit his heart with a loud 'PANG', like he was shot by a gun. He didn't mean to make the girl worry, or to suddenly vanished for that matter.

"Well yeah…" He was at a lost on what to say to the girl standing before him. **'What the hell am I suppose to say? 'I saw someone who seemed suspicious and followed him into a portal. Turns out he was just Santa Claus wanting to tell me that I'm a guardian and we're gonna save the world. No big deal.'** Yeah. That sounds like a great explanation.' Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed, which made Astrid raised her eyebrows at him as a questioning look appears on her face.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked and Hiccup mentally face palmed while Jack laughs. "Now she's thinking that you'd gone insane." Jack said and Hiccup glared at him.

"Thanks for the great observational skills, genius." Hiccup said sarcastically, but instead of being offended by his insult, he laughed even harder, making Hiccup confused at his behavior. But the answer was soon revealed when he heard the question that came out from Astrid's mouth.

"Whom are you talking to?"

Hiccup merely gave her a blank stare, as if she was the one that was insane instead of him. "Can you not see him?"

"See who?"

Jack cleared his confusion by explaining to him. "Only people who believed in me can see me, remember?" It was only then did Hiccup realize that Jack had told them about it back at the North Pole. Hiccup cursed himself for forgetting something so important.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asked again, in concern of her boyfriend's unusual behavior. "You're acting weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I came back home late last night and passed out immediately, didn't get enough sleep with Toothless bugging me awake to fly with him." Hiccup explained.

"Oh." Astrid simply said. "Well since you're back here now, I won't ask you what you've been doing last night. You should get some rest though if you're tired. I'll handle the chief's duties for today. Go take a break."

Hiccup was relief when Astrid decided not to press the matter any further. "Thanks, I really need it." Hiccup thanked her and Astrid nodded, heading back to the direction she came from to get started with her work for today. Hiccup left soon after that, heading toward his house. Jack, who was curious about his conversation with the girl before decided to ask him now, seeing as how no one is around to see Hiccup talking to himself.

"Chief?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah. I'm the chief of Berk. It's kinda early for me to be one to be honest, but can't help it, since my father's the previous chief." Hiccup explained as he pushes the wooden door open before entering his house. Jack followed him in.

"Why can't your father continue to be chief until you're ready?" Jack immediately regretted for asking when he saw Hiccup's shoulders tensed.

"He…" Hiccup paused, looking for a better word to describe but soon gave up when he couldn't think of one. "Died. While trying to protect me when I was in a fight with someone."

"Oh. I'm…sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Jack could felt the atmosphere tensed and immediately changed the topic. "So, who was the girl you were talking to before?"

His hurtful expression hadn't completely recovered, but at least he brightened up a little, only a little though. "Her name's Astrid. We've known each other since we were kids."

A smirk appeared on Jack's face. "Is she your girlfriend?" And Jack was proven right when he saw a faint blush formed on Hiccup's cheek.

"Yeah, you could put it like that." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So when's the wedding?"

"W-What?" Not expecting Jack to suddenly ask him that, Hiccup stuttered. "We d-don't have one plan at the moment."

"That means you'll be having one in the future right?" Jack's grin widen as the blush on Hiccup's cheek darkened.

"O-Of course. Just not so soon."

Jack decided to let the poor boy go for the moment, changing the subject into something he's more comfortable with. "Do you really hate it that much?"

Hiccup was a little taken aback by Jack's sudden change of topic. "Hate what?"

"Being a guardian."

"…No. It's just that I have a lot of things to deal with now that I'm chief, I can't always rely on Astrid to do things for me. Besides, I try not to get myself involve in too many things, I don't want to lose someone dear to me again because of my bad habit of interfering."

"I'm sure Astrid wouldn't mind helping you, right? She seems like a nice person."

"She _**is**_ a nice person, but that doesn't mean she has to overwork herself because of my laziness. Being chief isn't easy, especially for someone like me."

"You're not being lazy, you're just taking a break. She would understand-"

"No," Hiccup interrupted. "I don't want her to understand. It's better if I just deal with my own problems." Hiccup took out the snow globe North gave him earlier and handed it to Jack. "I don't think I'll be needing this anymore." He went to his room soon after to get some rest, leaving Jack alone in the living room, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter :D This one was a little longer than the last one, just saiyan.**

**I hope Elsa (or any of the other characters for that matter) is not OOC in this, and I apologize if the characters' reaction aren't genuine enough :C I'll try to improve, the same goes for my writing and grammar :p**

**Yeah, so that's it. Please feel free to leave any questions or ideas regarding the story :D**


End file.
